UNCHARTED: HARMONICAS NECKLACE
by wanderlusttxo
Summary: Things have changed since the last adventure... Nate and Elena are just married, Sully is out debt and is living the high life in Miami, Florida. What happens when an older woman arrives with a job proposition for Nate and Sully? and how does Sullys new sassy house maid get dragged into this? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :


_**TITLE: HARMONICAS NECKLACE**_

**CHAPTER ONE : A REUNION**

_**Tuesday:9th:October:2012 01:30PM Virginia Key Beach, Miami Florida.**_

The hot afternoon air of Virginia Key Beach, Miami Florida was intense, the baby blue sky was clear of clouds, the sea was smooth and calm, with tiny waves slowly hitting the shore gently. The sand wasn't as delicate, it would be impossible to walk on the sand without it feeling like hot coal. There was a small breeze, slowly blowing though the tall palm trees. To most people, this would be described as paradise, beauty in all it's glory.

A man of his 60s, head full of grey hair, with a Tom Selleck like moustache places a cigar into his mouth. He reaches into his trouser pockets, he hesitates and begins to search his red Havana t-shirt for something. After no results he mutters to himself _'Goddam...'_ before a flicker of hot light appears before his eyes, and he begins to smell the burning sensation of his own cigar, he closes his eyes and inhales deeply. He lifts his right hand to take his cigar out of his mouth and hears a quick click noise. Looking over to the location of the noise, he sees another form of rare beauty. He holds out his left hand as the mysterious hand places his own zippo down into his palm. _"Lost your lighter again?'_ inquires the Southern British accent. The man raises his eyebrows to the lady before him, _'No, I did not. I just... misplaced it'._ The woman laughs lightly and begins to walk away, just before she exists the room, she turns around on her heel and stops. _'I think you're forgetting Mr. Sullivan that your in your 60s, it's normal to forget...er everything?'_ she says in a sarcastic tone and smiles sweetly to the older man with her lush lips. He smiles slightly and turns to leave muttering under his breath _'Cheeky bitch'_. She watches him leave and turns back on her heel, she begins to laugh at his comment with big smile on her face.

As the older man exited the tall grand beach home, he sat down at the bottom of the tall steps and continued smoking his cigar. Ten minutes later, a yellow Buggy was seen in the distance coming towards the beach house, as it neared it slowed down and halted in front of him. He began to stand and walk towards the vehicle, as a familiar face exited the beach car._ 'Nate, good to see you again kid'_ said the elder man with a warm smile on his face. The other man, in his mid 30s with a heavy comparison to Johnny Knoxville. Grabbed a bag out of the trunk of the beach car, smiled and said _'Good to see you too Sully'_ as he walked towards him. They both greeted each other with a pound hug and made their way up the stairs to the beach house.

Upon entering the house, Nate placed his bag on the counter and looked around immersed in the beautiful architecture of the beach house. He proclaimed loudly_ 'Not bad Sully, not bad at all... how the hell did you afford this?'_ he looked at Sully with inquiring eyes, Sully simply shrugged his shoulders and said '_Turns out what I grabbed from our last adventure was more than enough'_. Nate just nodded and left it at that as Sully lead him to the sitting room. As they both entered, Sully gestured to a comfortable seat to which Nate approved and sat down. Sully sat in a bigger armchair across from Nate, and placed his cigar down in a ash tray which was placed on a wooden coffee table. _'So...'_ Sully began to say, while giving Nate a dirty look, _'How was the honeymoon?'_ Nate just hid his face in the palm of his hand and just replied_ 'Oh Sully, still the same old Sully'_ laughed Nate. Sully just smiled at Nate and then replied to Nate _'Seriously though, how was Thailand?'_ He smiled genuinely and Nate began to tell him most details. They talked for a good hour or so, about Nates and Elena's honeymoon, what Sully had been up to and was about to tell Nate why he asked him to come over before their was a thud in the kitchen. Nate jumps up from his chair into attack mode and whispers to Sully _'There is an intruder in this house Sully, I might have been followed, I'll go and che...'_ Sully interrupted him _'Nah Nate sit down, it's just the maid...'_ Nate looked at Sully puzzled, _'You can afford a maid?'_ at this a woman entered the room._ 'If you think I'd stalk someone like you and intrude in a __womaniser_s house, I'd much rather stay at home and collect cats' said the woman sarcastically as Nate turned to the woman as she talked, he was too taken aback by her beauty. She was a voluptuous woman, had curves in the right places, dark brunette hair with blonde tips, her eyes were the deepest emerald green and her lips were full and sensual. He could see why Sully had hired her._ 'What?'_ replied Nate, everything she had said had gone over his head. Sully stood up at this and said _'This is Nate, the guy I told you about'_ At this the woman held out her hand and replied _'Ahh, Nate I have heard so much about you, I was beginning to think that your Sully's lover'_. As they both let go Nate laughed and before Sully could interrupt she carried on _'I'm Laurie D. Ryder, nice to finally meet you'_. Nate smiled at her and asked _'What does the D stand for?'_ before she could answer, the door bell rang. She turned on her heel and replied_ 'I'll answer that for you Sully'_. He held up his hands and sat back down in his chair, Nate copied and looked over at Sully, who smiled and said _'Easy on the eyes ain't she?'_ Nate shook his head and said _'Dirty son of a bitch'_. Sully shrugged and looked seriously at Nate_ 'This visitor is the reason I called you down here today, they might have something that will interest you..'_ Nate looked up at Sully and replied_ 'Not another Ancient Relic, Civilization or death trap?'_ Winked Nate, to which Sully replied _'No Nate, I am talking about about Harmonicas Necklace...'_.

_**Opinions and critical criticism will be very appreciated. :) Thank you!**_


End file.
